Always, Again
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: Post 7x06 story. (possible spoiler warning) Also a bit of a future fic as well. One shot. Too hard to explain.


_Everything happens for a reason._ That is what they say. And now, more than ever, he knows that is true. Since missing those two months, since he left her at the altar, all he could think was of how much he screwed up and that maybe she was better off without him. However, the past couple days of his life, trapped in a strange world had showed him how much his thoughts were wrong. They had met for a reason. He was missing those two months for a reason. It had all led to this, standing there, watching her come towards him. And suddenly it was if the pain those two months had caused were non-existent. Because they were here, now, and that was all that mattered.

As Kate walked towards him, in her white ensemble, her hair having been eagerly prepped by her nervous hands, she looked into his eyes. Could see the love held there. And even though their dream wedding had been ruined, even though she had lost a part of herself that day she felt was too hard to heal, she knew that this, in itself was perfect. Because he was here, and hadn't they both proclaimed that with just each other it was enough? That had been said so long ago, and she knew in her heart, that that was true. She didn't need a fairytale wedding or a dream dress, she just needed him.

"Hi." They said, both knowing that this, for them, was all they needed.

* * *

><p>They didn't wait for anyone to say who could kiss anyone. They just went for it, knowing that this is what was meant to be. They were meant to be together. Together, forever. Because that, since the moment they met, was a truth. They'd stuck together through the thick and the thin and they would continue to do so. <em>Always.<em>

* * *

><p>Fifteen years and three kids later, and nothing had changed. Well, truthfully, a lot of things had. But their relationship, the intense love they shared, that didn't change. And she kept that in mind as she walked hand and hand with him to their swing set. Their kids were at home, with Alexis, as she sat down next to him. "This spot never seems to change."<p>

It still looked the same, despite the years, and the countless memories shared. They'd taken their fourteen, twelve, and eight year old here countless times, pushing them on the swings. And although Anna, the fourteen year old, said she was too old for swings, she still came with them to the park when they went as a family, her father refusing to let her rid of her childish side.

"Remember when Caleb broke his arm….he didn't let us come back for months." Caleb was their twelve year old, always wild and adventurous. The accident had been the only one thing to faze him in his life.

She smiled over at him, remembering. So many times, good and bad, so many memories. The man she loved gazed back over at her, his eyes holding the same emotions, the same love.

"I've always loved this place, always loved you, Rick. Fifteen years, and I still love you as much as this day fifteen years ago." She wasn't sure how she was going to do this, how she was going to ask him. How had he done it?

"I love you too. Aside from the kids, you are honestly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I said it way back then, and I'll say it now, you're the love of my life, Kate." He could read the signs, something was off with her, he could hear her trying to say something, and he had the slightest notion that he really knew this woman well.

She pushed a piece of her hair back, looking at the ground before once again looking into his eyes. "You are mine too….Actually, Rick, I had a question. And it might sound odd but people do it and I just, I want to just do this for us, because even though we say it every day, I just…"

He looked into her eyes, "What is it, Kate?"

She took a deep breath, before deciding to just lay it out there. "Will you marry me? Again?"

_A/N: So after pacing my kitchen for an hour with feels while my mom looked over at me like I was crazy….I wrote this. I have no idea where it all came from. If I wrote down all the crazy Caskett Ideas I had on a daily basis you would all think I am insane….But here you go!_


End file.
